plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cosmic Nut
225px |strength = 3 |health = 3 |cost = 4 |set = Galactic |rarity = Rare |class = Guardian |tribe = Nut Plant |trait = None |ability = When played: Conjure a Nut, and its becomes 3 . |flavor text = A staunch believer in numerology, he'll go on at length about the significance of the number 3 if you let him.}} Cosmic Nut is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 4 to play and has 3 /3 . He does not have any traits, and his ability Conjures a card when he is played, and sets its strength to 3. The latter ability persists even after the Conjured nut has been Bounced. Origins His appearance is based on . His name is a combination of "cosmic" and "nut," referring to his appearance. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Nut Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played: Conjure' a Nut, and its becomes 3 . *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Rare Card description A staunch believer in numerology, he'll go on at length about the significance of the number 3 if you let him. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With This usually belongs in any nut-themed deck, because he not only Conjures a nut, but gives a good strength boost for most of them, with the exception of Smackadamia that loses 1 strength if Conjured by this plant. This is great because most nut plants have low, or no base strength. Take for example, Wall-Nut, which will become 3 /6 with Team-Up for 1 . Another useful tip to note is that the strength boost the Conjured nut gets persists even after it gets Bounced. Even though he has under-average for his cost, he is immune to Rolling Stone and Rocket Science, as well as for the other nuts he Conjures. However, you still have to be wary of Knockout. Take note that Health-Nut or Pecanolith are unaffected by Cosmic Nut setting their strength to 3, as these plants always attack with their health instead. Still, it makes them immune to the two aforementioned tricks nonetheless. Additionally, you need to know that even if Cosmic Nut looks like a regular Wall-Nut design-wise, this plant does not have the Team-Up trait. Against There is nothing you can do to stop him from activating his ability, and Bouncing the Conjured nut does not help either, as the nut's strength becomes 3 permanently. Resort to damaging tricks like Cakesplosion to take him out. Squirrel Herder is even better, as she costs less and destroys him or the Conjured nut instantly. heroes can use Knockout to destroy any potentially dangerous cards this Conjures. Gallery CosmicNutStat.jpg|Cosmic Nut's statistics cosmicnutcard.jpg|Cosmic Nut's card CosmicNutGrayedOutRareCard.png|Cosmic Nut's grayed out card CosmicNutCardImage.png|Cosmic Nut's card image Cosmic Nut HD.png|HD Cosmic Nut CosmicNutAbilityActivation.png|Cosmic Nut activating its ability CosmNut Attacking.png|Cosmic Nut attacking (1) CosmNut Attacking2.png|Cosmic Nut attacking (2) Double Strike Cosmic Nut.jpg|Cosmic Nut with the Double Strike trait CosmicNutDestroyed.png|Cosmic Nut destroyed Frozen Cosmic Nut.png|Cosmic Nut frozen TimetoShineCosmicNut.jpg|Time to Shine being used on Cosmic Nut GettingCosmicNut.jpg|Extinction Event being used on Cosmic Nut CosmicNutonPumpkinShell.jpg|Cosmic Nut Fused with Pumpkin Shell ru:Космический Орех Category:Nut cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Plants Category:Conjuring cards